Technical Field
The present invention relates to monitoring membrane potential of neuron circuits.
Description of the Related Art
A spiking neural network (SNN) with analog neurons is one of the implementation models for neuromorphic electric systems. Monitoring the analog neuron's membrane potential (hereinafter referred to as a “neuron potential”) itself is not mandatory requirement in the SNN because all information is transmitted or received as a “spike” in the SNN. However, monitoring the neuron potential is needed for checking behavior of the neurons in some cases such as debugging.